


Some Time Off

by mordecry



Series: Borderlands Drabbles [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Another drabble, M/M, Moodycai, Mordecai?, and, lillith - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform, more like, roland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordecry/pseuds/mordecry
Summary: Getting some time off is nearly impossible on sanctuary, so Brick comes up with a plan.





	Some Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr drabble to :  
> “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”
> 
> >w<

 

Sanctuary was still flying and Mordecai honestly doubted that this city would ever come back down to the ground again. He didn’t mind though, the only thing that he minded was that disappearing was way harder than with a city on the surface of Pandora.

There were some abandoned ruins though and right now he had fled to one of these, climbing up the remains and settling down for a moment of peace. This day had been exhausting.

“Hey, Mordy.”, Mordecai made out Bricks voice from below. The sniper closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his head to one side and tried no to make an annoyed sound.

 _Go away,_ his mind begged and he hoped that Brick would get the hint of him not responding. He wasn’t up for socializing.

“Roland’s looking for yah.”, Brick said ignoring the hints much to the annoyance of Mordecai.

He let out a loud sigh that Brick probably heard. It was the sound of utter defeat and the sniper slid over to the edge. Now he sat on the edge, let his legs dangle down and his eyes fixed the other.

Below, Brick looked up to his friend, gave him a smile but seemed just as exhausted as Mordecai himself.

“So? What does he want?”, he didn’t return the smile.

“’Dunno. Something about reports I guess.”, he shrugged and Mordecai groaned in annoyance.

“Really? He’s been talking about it the whole morning already.”

Roland had been annoying him the whole day already.

“Tell him to knock it off.”, with that Mordecai shifted and wanted to disappear back into the ruins again.

Brick crossed his arms.

“No way.”, he said and made Mordecai stay for the conversation.

“I’m not going back there.”, he added, shaking his head slowly.

The sniper started to understand the situation and wondered if Brick was running too. He stayed quiet for a few moments.

“They’re still fighting, huh?”

Bricks eyes lit up slightly. In the end, he could always draw Mordecai into conversations.

“It’s the worst.”

Lillith and Roland had been fighting over nonsense lately. Mordecai partly blamed it on sexual frustration even though there was no evidence for it.  
Both, Lil and Roland were trying to figure out their next steps and were really stressed. Lillith was a feisty one and Roland fell back into his soldier-behavior, scolding his teammates and became a bit of a control freak at times.

Mordecai had just fled from such a situation. While Roland had been scolding him because of the missing reports, Lillith had walked in and they got in an argument about some nonsense. The sniper had seen the opportunity and was gone in a flash. He doubted the usefulness of reports anyway and wasn’t planning on doing much.

Now that Brick was here, Mordecai was certain that Roland had send him.

“They probably come looking for you too, if you don’t go back.”, another attempt of Mordecai to get some time for himself, but Brick didn’t seem like he was going anywhere soon.

“Or- “, he started, stepping up a bit. “We take a few days off, ‘u know?”

“Vacation?”

Brick shrugged. “Something like that.”

Mordecai went quiet, thinking about it. He wasn’t up for much social contact if he was honest, but maybe getting off this flying rock for a while and running from the constant screaming of his teammates didn’t sound too bad after all.

“Nah, I don’t know.”, he said though, very much in sight of the responsibilities he had even though he wasn’t planning on doing anything useful anytime soon. Not today anyway.

“Ohw come on Mordy.”, Brick said, tucked at the others foot and Mordecai pretended to kick Brick. The other grinned at him.

“We get down from here, turn the Echocomms off, get ourselves a car and just do whatever we feel like. We can go bounty huntin’ or even drive the whole way down to the Wham Bam Island and chillout.”

“We’d be driving for at least two days.”

“So, what?”, Brick shrugged and didn’t see something wrong with his plan.

Mordecai shifted again while Brick kept quiet this time, probably watching him. Roland and Lillith would go crazy if they would just disappear without a trace, but on the other hand both of them were grown ass men and could go wherever they wanted to whenever the wanted.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”, Mordecai said and looked down to the other.

Brick continued to practically stare at him, unable to read Mordecais expression since the other was wearing goggles. It didn’t stop Brick from grinning stupidly though.

It took a moment before Mordecai cracked a smile as well.

“Of course I’m in.”


End file.
